


Next Gen. Tamers

by The_Gamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Digimon Tamers - Freeform, F/M, Kids of the DigiDestined, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Kae Kamiya son of Hikari Kamiya, Andy Takaishi son of Takeru Takaishi, Shin Kido son of Joe Kido, Brandon Kamiya son of Taichi Kamiya, Ai Tachibana son of Mimi Tachibana, Yuko Takenouchi, Umi Izumi daughter of Koushrio Izumi, and Inriku Ishida son of Yamato Ishida.These are the next generation of DigiDestined.These kids are called the Tamers and it's their turn to defend the world too bad they're so young.Also, Inriku doesn't want to take a nap!
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Matt and Sora wanted to pull their hair out. Their son just didn't want to go down for his nap! It was like this every day. Both couldn't wait until school started again. Then Inriku would be off to Kindergarten. 

They watched as their son got up off of his nap mat and climbed into the desk chair. He stood on the chair and began gently hitting keys on the computer. 

"No, no, Riku!" Sora cried, picking him up. "You know better than to play with the computer. You're too young." 

Riku reached for the computer again. He wished she would put him down. Or maybe he could convey what he wanted. He pointed at the computer than at Gabumon and Biyomon over and over again.

"You want a Digimon?" Matt asked frowning. Riku nodded. "Well, I don't see why I can't take you to DigiWorld and see if you get a partner." he rubbed the back of his head. "But then you have to take your nap." 

Riku nodded. 

Matt pulled out his blue Smartphone Digivice. He opened a portal. 

Instantly, a blue light shot out of the portal and formed a watch on Riku's left wrist. It formed a watch with a blue band and a large round face. A blue light was still coming out of the watch and in it floated a red Digimon. Riku took it in his hands and rubbed it against his cheek greeting it. The light died and the portal closed.

**Inriku Ishida-Takenouchi Digimon Tamer of Friendship.**

**A new entry has been added to your Digidex.**

**Punimon is a Slime Digimon. It is a new kind of newborn Digimon. Its gelatinous red body is squishy, and there are three feeler-like things growing on its head. It is unable to battle, but it can produce resilient, acidic bubbles to intimidate its opponents.**

"A Punimon?" Matt asked. 

"It's a baby me," Gabumon explained. "My Fresh form." 

Riku wiggled until his mommy set him down. He went to his nap mat and hugged his Digimon as he finally settled down for his nap.

"Okay." Matt said, "Gabumon, Biyomon, please find Yuko." 

The two were already leaving the room. 

Inriku "Riku" Ishida was the youngest of the Digidestined's children. He was only 5 years old. He had Sora's orange hair that fell down to his shoulders in the back, to cover his ears, and with a tuft that fell between his eyes. He normally wore a black beanie that was stiff like a helmet and soft like fabric the border was a lighter black. This was a throwback to Sora's old helmet. He wore black overalls with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, black socks, and black sneakers. He was a silent child. He hardly ever talked. 

"What's going on?" Yuko asked, coming into the room with a popsicle. "Riku, do you want me to read you a story again?" 

Riku decided he wanted her popsicle so he took it and shoved it in Punimon's mouth gently.

"You've got a Digimon?" Yuko asked. Riku looked up at his sister and nodded. He pointed at their mommy and then the computer. "Mom, Riku says you have to open a portal for me!" 

"That's not what he said," Sora sighed, but held her red smartphone digivice out and opened the portal. "Let's see what happens."

A red light shot out of the portal and hit Yuko. It formed a watch on her left wrist. It had a red band and a large round face. Out of the red light, there formed a Digimon. Yuko took the small seed-like Digimon in her hands.

**Yuko Takenouchi-Ishida Digimon Tamer of Love.**

**A new entry has been added to your DigiDex.**

**Nyokimon is a Seed Digimon. Its body surface is covered in transparent tissue, and it can be confirmed that within the transparent skin is its real body, which seems to be a variant of Botamon. It is thought that it is perhaps a species of Botamon whose appearance transformed into this herbaceous body. For that reason, it is not only a Plant-species Digimon, but it also has the potential to digivolve to Dragon-species Digimon and the like. Its personality is extremely gentle, so it has a timid face, and its offensive ability is nonexistent.**

"Nice to meet you, Nyoki," Yuko said, she took the popsicle from Biyomon and began feeding it to Nyokimon. 

"Nyokimon is my Fresh form," Biyomon informed happily. 

Yuko had Matt's golden hair and wore it in the same style he was currently wearing it, short in the back with her bangs spiked out over her left eye. She wore a pale pink short-sleeved shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and black sneakers. She was a confident little girl who, like, her mother was a bit of a tomboy. She was 7 years old. She was very protective and would do anything to help her friends.

* * *

Izzy smiled as he stood on the elevator going to his office holding the hand of his beloved and brilliant daughter. His little Umi. His little miracle. 

Umi beamed up at her daddy and Tentomon. 

"Daddy, when am I going to get a Digimon?" She asked. "Do I really have to wait until I'm 9?" 

"I don't know, Princess," Izzy said frowning, "I'll look into it. You should have told me that you wanted a Digimon. I would have started looking into it sooner." 

Umi rolled her eyes and Tentomon laughed. She had the most doting daddy in the world. He would do everything to give her whatever she wanted. As evidenced by the computer she was wearing in a carrier on her back just like her daddy used to. 

Umi was 6 years old. She had her dad's red hair that she wore to just above her shoulders. She had a purple headband in her hair. She wore a green dress that went down to her knees with a light green shirt underneath. She wore light green socks and green sneakers. She wore her computer pack on her back. She was brilliant like her father but where he had isolated himself she was outgoing and caring. She liked playing with her friends and discovering new things. 

When they got to Izzy's office he was frowning at his purple smartphone Digivice. 

"Umi, I may be able to get you a Digimon right now." 

"Really?!" she asked happily. "How?" 

"Riku and Yuko got Digimon when Matt and Sora opened portals for them," Izzy explained. "Now come here and stand in front of daddy's computers." 

Umi did and Izzy opened a portal.

A purple light shot out and formed a watch on her wrist. It had a purple band and a large round face. A Digimon was floating in the light coming from the watch. She took it. 

**Umi Izumi Digimon Tamer of Knowledge.**

**A new entry has been made in your DigiDex.**

**Pabumon is a Slime Digimon. Although it looks like it is just pale green bubbles at first glance, it is a Bubble Digimon that can move freely and express a plethora of facial expressions. Because its surface has not hardened yet, its defensive power is nonexistent and it is equally unsuited for combat. From the portion that looks like a pacifier held in its mouth, it generates tiny bubbles and proliferates them infinitely. As for that proliferation, at one point, it started being used for computer virus development, but because its life force was too weak, that was fortunately never implemented. Although its life is fleeting, it is a lovable Digimon Baby that lives earnestly.**

"Oh, I'm so happy to meet you, Pabumon," 

"Pabumon is my Fresh or baby form," Tentomon told little Umi.

"What's a Digidex?" Umi demanded and began asking a million and one questions. 

Izzy somehow knew that he wasn't going to get much work done today. But just sat back in his chair smiled at his daughter and answered her questions while Tentomon made sure Umi and Pabumon ate.

* * *

Mimi and Palmon were singing as they danced around the kitchen cooking for their little man. He would be home from his playdate at Tai's soon and he was sure to be hungry. Mimi loved her son more than anything. 

An 8-year-old boy with Mimi's light brown hair came in. His hair was parted in the middle and framed his face as it came to a point at the back of his neck. He wore an orange hoodie, tan shorts, a brown belt, and matching tan shoes. He was a sensitive soul, he was quite but he would let you know what he was thinking when he decided to do so. While he was spoiled he didn't let it go to his head, like, Mimi had. 

"I'm home," He said, hands in his hoodie pocket. 

"Welcome home!" Mimi and Palmon said, rushing to hug him and greet him. "How was your playdate, Ai?" 

Ai sighed he was used to this but sometimes he wished they wouldn't love on him so much. 

"It was good," Ai shrugged. "We played video games mostly. It smells good." 

That was the right thing to say as he was awarded, with plenty of food. 

Mimi picked up her Lime Smartphone Digivice and frowned at the text. She was soon beaming and opening a laptop. 

"What's up?" Ai asked after swallowing what was in his mouth. 

"You're getting a Digimon!" Mimi squealed opening the portal. 

A Lime, light shot out of the portal and formed a watch on Ai's wrist. The band was Lime green and had a large round face. A Digimon soon appeared in the light and he took the small thing in his hands gently. 

**Ai Tachikawa Digimon Tamer of Sincerity.**

**A new entry has been added to your Digidex.**

**Yuramon is a Seed Digimon. Its whole body is covered in a substance with the appearance of long, soft hair. When it hatches from its Digi-Egg, it seeks an environment suitable for its growth, and drifts lightly through the air, like a dandelion seed. If it finds a place where there will be no intruders and where the environment is good, it will settle to the ground and begin preparations for Digivolution. Its offensive ability is practically nil**

"It's a baby me!" Palmon sang. 

Ai was annoyed when they both loved on, him more.

* * *

Tai drove his son back home after dropping Ai off at Mimi's house. He looked in the review mirror at his 9-year-old son. 

"Did you guys have fun?" he asked. 

"Yeah, we sure did," his son grinned. "We played video games and I was able to get past that level that was giving me trouble. Ai's so great at video games. Now when I get home I'm going to settle down by reading. Then I'm going to finish my Math homework. When I finish that then that'll be all my summer homework."

"That's great, good job," Tai praised. "I have to stop by the store, but then we'll head straight home okay, Brandon?" 

"Sure, dad!" 

Brandon was a mini version of Tai. His brown hair was just as spiky as Tai's had been when he was younger. He wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a darker blue-collar, there was a dark blue star on the chest of his shirt around the middle of his shirt was a yellow band than a red band, and another yellow under it. He wore brown shorts, white socks, and light blue sneakers. Around his neck were his dad's old goggles. Brandon was like his dad in every way. He was energetic, adventurous, and impulsive.

Brandon stared out the window. 

"I want to see Riku." He finally declared. 

Tai blinked and glanced at his son in the review mirror. Then focused back on the road. Tai had noticed that Brandon seemed to have a sort of obsession with Riku lately. They were four years apart he wondered what the obsession was he'd have to talk to Matt about it. 

"We'll be heading over there for dinner," Tai said. 

They'd just gotten home when Tai got a text. He cocked an eyebrow at it. He put Brandon in front of the computer with him on the boy's right and Agumon on his left then opened the portal. 

An Orange light shot out of the portal and formed a watch on Brandon's left wrist. The band was orange and there was a large round face. A Digimon was soon floating in the light. Brandon grinned as he took it. 

**Brandon Kamiya Digimon Tamer of Courage.**

**a new entry had been added to your DigiDex.**

**Botamon is a Slime Digimon. It was just born recently, and on the surface of its slime-shaped body, it has grown thick black fuzz. It is unable to battle as it has just been born.**

"I can't wait to introduce you to Riku!" Brandon told his new Digimon. 

Tai sighed.

* * *

Joe rubbed his head as he and Gomamon entered his parent's place. He let his son Shin in before shutting the door. They took off their shoes and went in. 

"Mom? Dad? Jim?" Joe called, "We're here!"

Joe was greeted by his parents but it was a bit cold and distant. Jim got up and hugged his son and nephew. Then his own son, Shuu did the same. They were here for a family dinner. They came every Sunday. 

Shin hated it and he knew that his dad did to so he didn't know why they came. His grandparents were always cold and distant and it made him feel anxious just being here. He couldn't wait until they left. 

"You brought it with you?" Joe's mother asked 

"His name is Gomamon and he's part of my family so yes I did," Joe said, biting back what he really wanted to say.

"Where is your wife?" Joe's father asked. 

As if on cue the door opened and she came in. 

"Sorry, I'm late," Chizuru said, kissing her son and husband on the cheek and kissing Gomamon on the head. "I brought some sherbert for after dinner. Sugar-free." 

She was barely acknowledged. 

Shin was 10-years-old. With short blue hair. He wore glasses, a blue sweater vest over a long-sleeved white shirt, light grey jeans, and blue sneakers. Unlike his father, he wasn't the timid sort but he was responsible. Like his father, he did get stressed to the point where he would lose all self-confidence. He was kind to everyone unless they were picking on his friends. He was also very smart.

"UGH!" Chizuru growled when they finally got home. "Why do we keep doing that?" 

"They are my parents, Chizuru." Joe sighed, "They were never the most loving people."

As he said that, he pulled Shin into a hug and held him there. He had sworn to himself the day that he had learned Chizuru was pregnant that he would never be like his parents. His child and possibly children would know that they were loved and he would never push them to become doctors. No, he would support them in whatever they wanted to do. 

Suddenly, his phone signaled a text. He checked it his arm still around Shin's shoulders.

"Gomamon, can you ready the portal?" He asked his partner.

"Are you going to work?" Shin asked, trying not to let disappointment fill his voice. 

"Not today," Joe said. 

"It's ready, Joe," Gomamon called.

Joe opened the portal and a Grey light shot out of it. 

The grey light formed a watch on Shin's wrist. It had a grey band and a large round face. Seconds later a Digimon was floating in the light. Shin gently and carefully took it. 

**Shin Kido Digimon Tamer of Reliability.**

**A new entry has been entered into you DigiDex.**

**Pichimon is a Slime Digimon. As a microorganism-like Digimon which was discovered in the "Net Ocean", it has the smallest size among a great number of Digimon. Since it seems to be living with nothing but emotions, its actions change very hectically. Due to its curiosity being extremely vigorous, it greatly wishes to communicate with the outside world, but as yet, no means to do so has been found. However, it is a Digimon Baby that is loved by everyone, due to its big, bright red eyes which are charming enough to shake the opponent's feelings. It spits out soap-like bubbles from its mouth and blinds the opponent's eyes, then flees.**

"You're the best dad ever!" Shin cried hugging his dad while trying to swipe at the tears filling his eyes. "I'm so happy." 

Joe chuckled and Chizuru hugged all of them. Gomamon jumped on to Shin's head so that he was in on the family moment as well.

* * *

T.K. sat back in his chair having finally finished his manuscript. He sent it into his editor just as his son came out of his room. 

"Andy, you should be asleep," T.K. said, tiredly. "You want me to read to you?" 

"I'm 11, dad!" Andy cried blushing. "I can read to myself." 

T.K. chuckled as Patamon landed on Andy's head. 

"Did something scare you, Andy?" Patamon asked. 

"NO!" Andy protested.

T.K. and Patamon kept teasing Andy until he told them what was wrong. 

"Nothing is wrong!" Andy cried, "I just got an e-mail from Shin telling me how to get a Digimon. The others have already done it." 

T.K. nodded. 

"Go on," he encouraged. 

"I need you to open a portal..." Andy said, shifting around. "I know you're busy I can wait." 

T.K. smiled and stopped him from leaving. He opened a portal. 

A gold light formed a watch on Andy's wrist. The band was Gold and there was a large round face. Andy gently took the Digimon that was floating in the light. 

**Andy Takaishi Digimon Tamer of Hope.**

**A new entry has been added to your DigiDex.**

**Poyomon is a Slime Digimon. With a translucent body, it is a Digimon Baby that drifts through the "Net Ocean" like a jellyfish. As it has the most primitive structure among the Digimon discovered to date, it has been showered in attention as the "Missing Link", the key to solving the mystery of the origin of Digimon, by the scholars and enthusiasts studying the roots of Digimon.**

"Thanks, Dad," Andy said beaming. 

"No problem now back to bed with you." 

Andy was 11-years-old. He had his dad's gold hair worn messy, like, he'd just gotten out of bed. He wore a cream turtleneck, blue jean shorts, white socks, and white shoes. He always wore a green baseball cap. He was very amiable person, he was very protective and loving. But he was prone to uncertainty and bouts of depression. 

T.K. sat back rubbing a hand over his face. 

"Looks like the story isn't over yet, Patamon," He sighed. 

"You need sleep, T.K," Patamon told him worriedly.

T.K. gave his longtime friend a smile and got up to go to be himself.

* * *

Kari had finally finished her lesson plan for the coming year. She looked at her phone it was six at night. She should have dinner ready by now. She could smell something cooking and went to the kitchen to find Gatomon cooking with Kae. She smiled at them and laughed. They looked at her as she came in to help. They'd made a mess. 

"You should have waited for me." She said, shaking her head. "You've made a terrible mess."

"We didn't want to disturb you," Kae said, blushing. "Sorry, mom we'll clean it up." 

Kae was the eldest of the Digidestiends kids at age 12. He had his mom's light brown hair that he wore short. He wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Along with his mom's old camp whistle. Kae always tried to be cheerful, and see the good in people, he was always willing to give second chances. He loved to laugh but had a real serious side to him. He would do anything for a member of his family or a friend. 

While they were eating dinner Kari got a text telling her how to get Kae a Digimon and hoping that it actually worked. Apparently, it hadn't worked for Davis, Yolei, Ken, or Cody at all. 

She stood up causing Gatomon and Kae to frown at her. She opened a portal.

A pink light shot out and formed a watch on Kae's left wrist. It had a pink band and a large round face. Kae hesitantly took the Digimon floating inside the light. 

**Kae Kamiya Digimon Tamer of Light.**

**A new entry has been added to your DigiDex.**

**YukimiBotamon is a Slime Digimon. It is a Baby Digimon whose whole body is covered in fluffy, white hair. It is considered a species of Botamon and was named "YukimiBotamon" after its white body, but the details are not clearly known. It is weak to heat and tends to prefer cold places, so its body feels cold to the touch. When YukimiBotamon exhales, the moisture in the air freezes and falls while brilliantly glittering.**

"Wow, my own Digimon." Kae said, "Thanks, Mom I promise I'll take good care of him." 

"I know you will."

* * *

Riku loved his new Punimon more than anything but quickly found out that Punimon couldn't play soccer with him, or play video games with, in fact, Riku had found out that there wasn't much Punimon could do. But that was okay because he loved his Punimon.


	2. Chapter 2

"RIKU!" Brandon ran into the house at full speed. "Riku!" He stopped and grinned up at Sora and Matt. "Thank you for having me over, Matt and Sora! Are Riku and Yuko playing soccer? Did they get Digimon too? Can I go see Riku and his Digimon? This is Botamon! He's my very own Digimon!" Brandon felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and grinned brightly. "RIKU!" he hugged the younger boy then shocked all three adults by kissing Riku on the mouth. Riku clearly didn't understand but did blush. "Hello, Riku, I missed you." Riku nodded it had been a whole week since he'd seen Brandon. "This is my Digimon Botamon." 

Riku held up his Punimon. 

"This is Riku's Digimon Punimon," Yuko said joining them. "and this is mine Nyokimon." She and Brandon hugged and Yuko kissed Brandon's cheek. "Come on, Brandon, Riku's a little put out that Nyokimon and Punimon can't play soccer with him. So you're going to help me teach him how to shoot some goals." 

"Sounds great!" Brandon beamed taking Riku's hand in his own. They were soon heading out into the vast backyard. "I'm glad that we all got Digimon. On the way here I talked to Reiko about it and his dad actually had to actually take him through a portal into the Digiworld in order to get his Digimon."

Reiko was Davis Motomiya's son. He was 11-years-old. He had brown spiky hair like his dad. He wore a long orange sleeved-shirt that said "Musuko" on the front. He wore blue jeans and sneakers. He was loud, impulsive, but very nice to everyone. He was popular with everyone. But he had a tendency to talk down to younger kids. He thought he was the leader just because he was the oldest and that they should all do what he said. 

"Reiko got a Chibomon," Brandon continued as he sat Botamon down in the little play area that was set up for the baby Digimon. Biyomon, Agumon and Gabumon were going to watch over the baby Digimon while still playing with him, Riku and Yuko. "He says that Chibomon is the fresh form of Veemon. He's very proud that he got his dad's Digimon. He's already trying to call a meeting to let us know that he's in charge now and we have to listen to him." 

Riku wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Yuko and Brandon agreed. 

Tai, Sora, and Matt were out in the yard as well because they were grilling out. They listened. 

"I got a call from Hina, I actually just got off the phone with her when you came," Yuko informed. "She said that her mom and dad took her and her brothers to Digiworld and they got Digimon as well." 

Hina Inoue-Ichijouji was 11-years-old. She was the daughter of Yolei Inoue and Ken Ichijouji. She was tall with long black hair down to her waist. She wore a red messenger hat on her head, blue jean overalls, a white long-sleeved shirt, black sneakers, and round glasses. She was like everyone's big sister. She had two younger brothers so she really knew how to be a sister. She was also the only one in their group who could keep Reiko in line.

"Anyway she got Pururumon," Yuko continued as the three of them stretched out and began some warm-ups. They began teaching Riku Soccer. "She says that it's the Fresh form of Hawkmon her mom's Digimon. She told me that her younger brothers Sam and baby Ryu both got Leafmon the baby form of their dad's Wormmon." 

Sam Ichijouji-Inoue was the 7-year-old son of Yolei and Ken. He had his mother's lavender hair cut super short with spiked bangs above each eye. He wore a purple long-sleeved shirt, blue jean shorts, and sneakers. Like, his parents and sister he was super smart. He loved computers, playing outside with his friends, music, and Umi. Oh, yes he was head over heels in love with Umi and had declared that they were going to get married and have the smartest babies in the world. He was always nice and kind. But once he'd gotten into a fight with an older kid just because she'd called Umi ugly. 

Ryu was only six weeks old. His hair was a darker purple than Sams but not as light as Hina's. His favorite thing to do was drool, poop, and cry. He wore a lime green long-sleeved onesie and a white bib. 

"They got the same Digimon?" Brandon asked, as he lifted Riku under his arms and put him back on his feet. "Have you heard from Megumi?" 

"Yeah, I did," Yuko said nodding. "She had to go to Digiworld too but when she came back she had a Tsubumon. That's the Fresh form of Armadilomon."

Megumi was the 9-year-old daughter of Cody Hida. She had his brown hair that she wore to just below her shoulders. She wore a blue blouse that had white long sleeves and a blue skirt, white socks, and blue shoes. She was intelligent and very skilled in Kendo like her father. She was well mannered but quick to let everyone know what she was thinking and help out by giving her best advice when she could. 

"I'm jealous that they got to go to Digiworld," Brandon pouted. 

Riku nodded as he finally kicked the ball right and didn't end up on his butt. The ball didn't go that far but that was okay he'd get it with time.

**Soccer-1**

He pointed out his screen to Brandon and Yuko. 

"Yeah, we see them too," Brandon said with a smile.

* * *

Riku woke on the first day in his bed hugging his Punimon like he had woken up every day since Punimon had come. He got up and began getting ready for school. He even brushed his teeth and hair before putting his beanie on. 

**Would you like to make this your Tamer Outfit?**

Riku chose yes just as his daddy came into the room. 

"Riku, you have to wear the school uniform." Matt sighed. 

Riku was soon wearing black shorts, a white short-sleeve shirt with a sailor collar that had white and black straps on it, a black overcoat with a white collar that buttoned all the way up, a black bag that went on one shoulder and rested on his other hip, white socks, black shoes, and his beanie. 

Well, Riku reasoned at least it was mostly black. 

He blinked up at his daddy as he led him by the hand into the kitchen. Gabumon was carrying his Punimon. 

Yuko was wearing a black pleated skirt, a white short-sleeved shirt with a matching sailor collar, white socks, black shoes, she had a normal backpack. 

They ate breakfast together then Sora took pictures of them in their uniforms with their Digimon. 

Yuko put her helmet on when they got outside. She struggled to get her brother into the passenger side of her scooter bike. She buckled him in and made sure his beanie was secure. She then made sure that he had a good hold on both Punimon and Nyokimon. After doing that she nodded and got on her scooter bike. She couldn't believe her parents were letting her drive her brother to school she still had trouble with it. She relaxed when she saw that they were walking with them today as were Gabumon and Biyomon. 

Riku liked his sister's bike. He hoped he got one when he got big like her. He tried to memorize the way to school. If he had counted right it was only ten blocks away to the right and three blocks to the left from there. 

They pulled into the schoolyard and kids and parents turned to watch them. 

"Yuko, the brake." Sora said, amused, "It's on the handlebars, honey, slowly now." 

Yuko frowned hard as she managed to park her scooter bike right next to the bike rack. She turned it off and got off. She opened the seat and put her helmet in it. She then shut the seat and ran around to unbuckle her little brother. When that was done she helped him carefully get out of the sidecar so the scooter didn't tip over on him. When he was out and she had him standing safely with Brandon she returned to her scooter and put it on a bike lock then grabbed her keys and activated the scooter alarm. She then walked over to Riku and took Nyokimon. 

Brandon greeted Riku with a quick kiss to the lips then held him close as he watched Yuko. 

"Morning, Brandon!" Yuko said, kissing his cheek. "Morning, Botamon." she kissed him and scratched between his ears as he sat on Brandon's shoulder. 

"Morning, Yuko," Brandon replied, "Morning, Nyokimon." He petted Nyokimon gently. "Morning, Riku." Riku waved at him, "and good morning, Punimon." Punimon got petted as well. 

"HEY!" Umi came running towards them pulling Sam by the hand. "Oh, Riku, you look so cute!" Umi squealed and hugged him kissing his head. Sam didn't get jealous like he normally would. They all loved Riku. "Oh, is this your Digimon?" Riku nodded up at her. "Can I scan him in my Digidex?" 

"You know how?" Yuko asked. 

Umi showed them how. 

"So you're Punimon." Umi grinned. 

"Hey!" Ai and Shin came running over followed by Megumi, then Andy, then came Kae, followed by Hina and finally Reiko. 

They had a meet and greet with their Digimon. 

The boys wore uniforms like Riku only without a had and over jacket but they had backpacks with the exception of Shin who carried a bag like Riku. The girls were dressed like Yuko. 

Their parents had them pose for the cameras that they all had brought. Riku actually had fun but didn't smile he never smiled. Finally, it was time for class. Riku sighed when Kari had to take him away from Brandon. 

"Brandon, you go to class this second!" Kari scolded holding Riku's hand outside of the Kindergarten building. The other teacher looked worried. 

"But, Aunt Kari!" Brandon cried, "If I go Riku will be alone! The rest of us are all older than Riku." 

"Brandon, I'm warning you!" Kari said, frowning at him, then sighed, "Listen, Brandon, I know you're just doing your best to protect Riku but you don't have to worry. Gatomon and I are teaching his class this year. We will protect him and Punimon." Brandon frowned but nodded. Kari nodded back and wrote a note for Brandon. She gave it to Gatomon. "Gatomon, please take Brandon to classroom 4 A." 

"Sure, Kari," Gatomon said, taking Brandon's hand. "Come on, Brandon. Riku, Punimon say bye to Brandon and Botamon." 

Riku waved and Punimon talked mostly by saying his name. Brandon and Botamon responded by doing the same. 

Kari nodded and lead Riku and Punimon into the classroom and over to the cubby where she had Riku take his jacket off and hang it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku was enjoying his first day of school. It was fun but he was getting teased a bit for not talking. Kari and Gatomon stuck up for him though. Riku just wanted to play with Punimon, and draw Punimon, he wanted to avoid taking his nap with Punimon, he wanted to eat lunch with Punimon, and go down the slide with Punimon and push Punimon on the swings. 

Right now Riku was indeed pushing Punimon on the swings. 

"Riku, maybe you and Punimon should play with the other kids," Gatomon said, taking Punimon and heading for the other kids. Riku ran after her instantly. He tried to get Punimon back. "Now you play with this little girl, Riku." 

Riku had other plans everyone watched him run to Kari and pull on her while rubbing his tearing eyes and pointing at Gatomon. 

"Gatomon!" Kari scolded taking Punimon back and giving him to Riku. "You can't just take Punimon because you want Riku to interact with the other kids! Riku will socialize when he's ready! Forcing the issue isn't going to help anyone it will just make it so he doesn't socialize even more!" 

Riku wasn't listening he was rubbing his cheek happily against his Punimon. Punimon was his bestest friend ever! They were going to be together forever. 

A boy walked over holding a soccerball.

"Ishida-tan?" Riku blinked at the boy. "You pway soccer?" Riku nodded. "Come pway." 

Riku held Punimon up to Kari who took him with a smile. Riku ran off to play with the other kids in his class to play soccer. He knew Punimon couldn't play yet. He was too little.

"See, Gatomon?" Kari laughed. "Riku will slowly learn to interact with the other children on his own." 

"I'm sorry, Kari, I'll do better!" Gatomon cried.

* * *

Riku was having fun playing soccer with the other kids. It was clear that he practiced more than they did though. 

"Kick it on the bottom, Riku!" Brandon yelled from the tree he was climbing out of. 

Kari sighed at her nephew.

Riku kicked the ball on the bottom like he'd been taught the night before. The ball went in the air and into the goal. He was very pleased with himself. He turned to wave at Brandon and Botamon who were now standing with Kari, Gatomon, and Punimon. Brandon waved back. 

"Don't take your eye off the ball, Riku!" Brandon called. 

Riku turned to see the ball roll past him he ran after it until he caught up with the others. One of his teammates got control of the ball and passed to another teammate. Riku ran in the opposite direction he got control of the ball when it was passed to him. He moved around a girl and passed to the boy who'd invited him to play. 

"This isn't what I had in mind for gym." The gym teacher laughed. "But this will do. It will wear them down for their parents. "

"Pass to Riku!" Brandon called, "Riku's open!" 

Riku got the ball and ran the short way towards the goal he kicked as hard as he could on the bottom and it flew past the Goalie who had dove to catch it. The ball had grazed his fingers but he hadn't caught it and Riku had scored a second goal. 

The Gym teacher blew his whistle stopping them from starting up again. 

"You all did well today." he praised the gathered children. "We'll work on the basics tomorrow. Now drink some water and get everything gathered up it's time for your parents to come." 

Most parents were already there. 

Riku ran to get his Punimon. He rubbed his cheek against Punimon as Punimon praised him by saying his name over and over again. Brandon walked Riku back into the classroom and helped him pack up his things. They came back out of the room holding hands. Yuko was talking to Kari. 

"But I'm supposed to take Riku straight home!" Yuko said, "Mama said so. She's gonna meet us there that's what she said. I'm a big girl now I can watch over my baby brother!" 

"No, Yuko," Kari said, frowning. "I know very well that Sora is across town today and that Matt is at a meeting with Izzy over the release of the new Digimon Virtual Game. Where are you supposed to go after school?" 

"My house." Ai said, walking up pulling Shin behind him. "Mama said we could all hang out there after school today because she was asked to watch Yuko and Riku today." 

"I'll make sure they get to Ai's." Shin said, "I'm supposed to go over there too. I'll also make sure Yuko doesn't crash her scooter." 

Kari smiled Shin reminded her so much of Joe. 

"Ishida-tan!" a girl ran over to them just as Umi, Andy, and Kae came over with Sam, Megumi, Hina and Riku. 

Riku turned to face her. 

"I pways Digimons game too!" she told him. "We's Digimons battle?" 

Riku cocked his head to the side and then tapped the top of his Digiwatch.

_Welcome to the Digimon Battle home Network._

_I am your AI Kali._

_It's time to learn how to battle against other players._

Riku nodded and so did Punimon. 

The girl was staring at her own watch.

_First your screen will appear._ a 3-D screen appeared over the watch. Riku's screen was his blue color. _Now press this button and say your Digimon's name and Realize! to summon your Digimon to the field._

"Zerimon, Realize!" the girl called. 

Yuko stood behind her brother and cupped her mouth. 

"Punimon, Realize!" she called. 

Riku had just pressed the button to summon his Digimon to the field. 

A grid field appeared and the two Digimon appeared in it. 

_The fastest Digimon goes first._

_Zerimon goes first._

_You start off with one card at the start of the game. But when you get more cards you will eventually draw ten cards._

_To use your card say "Digimodify!" press the card then say "the cards name" then say "Activate!"_

_Then you tell the other person what the card does._

_This will tell you the stats of your Digimon._

They were given an overview of what each stat did. 

_This is your Digimon's special ability and what attack it can use._

_This is your information on the opponent Digimon._

_The battle will now begin._

"Okay!" the girl cheered. "Digimodify! Power Chip A, Activate!" she called activating the card. Kari was helping her as the girl couldn't read. Kari quickly told her what the card did. "When this card is activated my Zerimon gets +2 STR to attack! Zerimon, Acid Bubbles!" 

Punimon dodged the attack and shook himself. He didn't like that this Digimon thought it could get away with attacking him! He had to protect his Riku!

Yuko looked at Riku's card. 

"Digimodify!" she called, "Power Chip A! Activate!" she looked down. "Press the card, Riku." 

Riku did and Punimon glew a bit. Riku pressed Punimon's only attack. 

"Punimon is attacking with Bubbles!" Yuko informed. 

The bubbles hit Zerimon who cried out. 

"That attack did four damage," Yuko told Riku. "According to your screen, Zerimon only has 6 HP. So you just have to hit it one more time to win." 

Riku nodded he trusted his sister to tell him the Maths. She was good at the Maths. He would have her teach him the Maths later. 

The girl blinked and looked up at Kari with wide eyes. 

"Is that Maths right?" she asked. 

"Yes, honey it is." Kari said, sweat-dropping the girl looked ready to cry. She'd been the one to start this. 

"Zerimon, Acid Bubbles!" she called. 

It was clear that she wasn't going to give up.

Punimon cried out as he was hit.

Riku stared at his screen then his fingers. Six HP but two got taken away so he had four? He held four up to his sister.

"That's right, Riku!" Yuko cheered hugging him. "Good job. Six minus two is four!" 

**Maths-1**

Riku had Punimon attack. 

Zerimon burst into Data and vanished back into the Girl's watch.

_Riku and Punimon have won the battle._

_He received 2 Data and 2 Bits._

_Bits are money to be spent on things in Digiworld and to buy things for your Digifarm._

_Data is used to improve your partner Digimon._

_Exp helps Digimon and your other cards level up and become stronger._

Riku was in awe by this did that mean he could make Punimon stronger? 

Punimon was bouncing up and down cheering! He'd done it! He'd done it! He protected his Riku! He was a strong Digimons! He was a good partner for his Riku!

Riku scooped him up and rubbed him against his cheek. He then fed him an apple slice leftover from lunch. In fact, Riku fed him all the leftover apple slices. 

Punimon was happy! Riku was pleased with him and was making sure that he was fed and okay. Riku even gave him some water. Riku was the best partner ever.

**Punimon Bond-1**

**Your bond with Punimon has increased.**

**Your bond is your friendship with Punimon!**

Riku was soon sitting in the sidecar of his sister's scooter and on their way to Ai's house. The whole group was going.

* * *

Mimi was shocked that she was welcoming home more than three kids but was pleased and welcomed them all with hugs and kisses. She and Palmon then put them at a round table that was close to the floor. She liked to eat traditionally. She then had them do their homework and promised that they could come and get her if they needed help. 

When Riku was done drawing a picture of Punimon for his homework he went to watch what Maths Umi was doing. Umi noticed and began teaching him what she was learning in her class. She was pleased the Riku learned quickly she had a problem when it came to reading though. Riku didn't talk. Then she had an idea.

"Okay, Riku, point to the word 'The'." Umi ordered. 

Riku did and pointed to the right word. His sister helped him read sometimes and she taught him spelling and words whenever he wanted or she wasn't playing with her friends. He could tell that Umi was happy with him and how much he knew and could read. 

"Oh," Umi said, "that's odd." 

"What is?" Kae asked frowning over his History homework. 

"I just got a Knowledge Point." Umi said. "My screen says that if I get enough it will go towards being able to Digivolve Pabumon in battles." 

"Wow." the other kids said and Riku nodded.

"So we need to gain points towards our crests to be able to Digivolve?" Brandon asked. "That'll be hard." 

He got nods again.

* * *

Riku looked at Punimon's stats that night before bed. 

**Punimon**

**Title: N/A**

**Level: 1 (50%)**

**HP: 6/6**

**MP: 5/5**

**STR: 2**

**VIT: 2**

**DEX: 2**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 6**

**LUK: 5**

Riku frowned remembering everything Kali had taught him earlier about Stats. He had 2 Data to spend so he decided.

**Punimon**

**Title: N/A**

**Level: 1 (50%)**

**HP: 6/6**

**MP: 5/5**

**STR: 3**

**VIT: 2**

**DEX: 3**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 6**

**LUK: 5**

He nodded then snuggled up with Punimon and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku had managed to sneak out of his classroom during naptime with Punimon. He was wandering around the school lost. He was sure if he could just find one of the others that they could lead him back to class. He tapped an app on Kali that looked like a map. Umi had told him that this was how to track each other. He saw he was close to an orange dot. That had to be Brandon. He followed it into a classroom. He slid the door shut behind him then turned and sure enough, there was Brandon. 

"You can't do a two on one Digimon battle it's cheating!" Brandon snapped. 

Riku understood and ran to Brandon's side there were three Digimon's on the field he summoned his. 

Brandon looked down at him and grinned. 

"Riku, you and Punimon are going to help me and Botamon?" he asked. Riku nodded. "Okay, then let's do it! Digimon Battle!" Riku nodded. 

"You're gonna let this baby fight with you?" one of the boys facing them laughed. 

"Anyday!" Brandon snapped back. Then rubbed the back of his head and looked at his watch. "Kali, inform Aunt Kari that Riku is in my classroom please."

_'Right away.'_

"Right, let's do this," Brandon said. 

Both of the boys facing them attacked Punimon but Punimon dodged both. 

Riku activated his Power chip and attacked one of them. He looked at his fingers. The Digimon he hit had 5 health and he'd done three damage so that meant the Digimon had two health left. He showed his Maths to Brandon. 

Brandon nodded. 

"Botamon, Riku says to attack the same one Punimon did," Brandon ordered. 

Botamon nodded and did. The Digimon turned into data and vanished back into the watch. 

"What how'd that happen?!" The one who'd lost demanded. 

"Riku knows his math and is great at thinking about what's best to do," Brandon explained. "And I'm smart enough to take his advice." 

Punimon cried out when he was hit but shook it off. He was mad! He needed rid of this Digimon too! He was a threat to his Riku and to Botamon and Brandon too! He attacked when ordered but was upset when it didn't go down. He talked to Botamon who agreed with him. 

"Botamon, finish it off!" Brandon said. 

Botamon was glad that Brandon agreed with him and Punimon. They had to protect Riku! He was pleased when the Digimon across from him vanished. 

_You've won 4 Bits and 4 Data._

**Friendship Point is earned!**

**By earning Friendship Points you can eventually get Punimon to digivolve during battles.**

**Friendship Points-1**

Riku was shocked he'd earned a friendship point? That was cool. He picked up Punimon and fed him and gave him water. Brandon was doing the same for Botamon. 

The door suddenly opened and Gatomon came running in. She rushed to the two Tamers. 

"What were you thinking running off like that?!" Gatomon cried. "We were worried sick!" Riku nodded and held out his hand. "Good." Gatomon said taking it. "and when we get back you're going straight down for your nap, young man!" 

"Aww, don't be so mean to him, Gatomon." Brandon told her. "Riku was just curious. I was gonna walk him back when our battle was done." 

Brandon wished he hadn't said anything because Gatomon scolded him something fierce.

* * *

Riku was cranky come the end of school. He hadn't taken his nap and didn't like anyone or anything. That was until he saw his mama. He ran to her and demanded to be picked up and held. 

Sora picked him up and sighed when he was asleep within seconds. So he hadn't taken his nap again. Well, he'd wake up long enough to eat dinner at least. She collected Yuko and they set off towards home. 

Riku woke for dinner and take his bath then he and Punimon went back to sleep. 

When he woke up again it was still dark out. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He carried Punimon into the bathroom and went he then held Punimon over the potty and Punimon went. After flushing, Riku washed his hands and gave Punimon a nice warm bath in the sink, then dried him off and they went back to his room. 

Riku stared at his screen. 

**Punimon has leveled up!**

**Punimon is now level 2!**

**You have 5 data to spend on Punimon.**

**You get 5 data every time Punimon levels up.**

Riku brought up Punimon's stats. 

**Punimon**

**Title: N/A**

**Level: 2 (0%)**

**HP: 6/6**

**MP: 5/5**

**STR: 3**

**VIT: 2**

**DEX: 3**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 6**

**LUK: 5**

It looked like with the 4 data he got earlier he had 9 data to spend. 

**Punimon**

**Title: N/A**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 7/7**

**MP: 6/6**

**STR: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 7**

**WIS: 6**

**LUK: 5**

Riku looked at the stats and nodded. That looked good. Punimon would be super strong with these stats. He was glad that Punimon got stronger. He wondered when he could Digivolve him and make him bigger so that they could play more together. 

Riku wondered what to do now that he'd done that? He was sure that it was really early. He got some of his toys out so he and Punimon could play but Punimon was too little to play with most of his toys even though he looked really happy to be included. Riku finally put his toys away and frowned hard trying to figure out what he could do that Punimon could do too. He had an idea. He picked up Punimon and snuck down the hall and into Yuko's room. He went to her desk and climbed up. After setting Punimon down on the desk Riku picked up the handheld video game that was there. He turned it on and showed it to Punimon as he started the game he logged in with his log in that his sister had set up for him and was soon playing with a Digimons that wasn't Punimon. 

"Riku!" 

Riku had lost track of time playing. Punimon had been cheering next to him having been enjoying the game. Both looked to see Sora and Biyomon looking a little upset. Yuko was dressed and ready for the day. She and Nyokimon were smiling from where they stood at the door with Matt and Gabumon. 

"How long have you been playing that game, young man?" Sora asked picking him up. Biyomon picked up Punimon. "This is Yuko's game not yours and you know very well that you only get to play for an hour on any game." 

"Actually, I created an account for Riku on there because he killed several of my Digimon and was getting me a bad score." Yuko informed. 

Riku was soon ready for school. Yuko was getting scolded for making an account for Riku when he was only five years old. Yuko defended herself the best she could. Matt defended her better. Sora was still not happy. 

"It's just a game, mama!" Yuko cried, "It's not like I created him an EDEN account! Geesh! Everyone has an account these days!" 

"Not at only five years old!" Sora snapped as Riku ate his breakfast and they argued around him. As always he was silent. 

"Riku wants to go to EDEN!" Yuko told her parents. "I heard that they have safety classes starting up this year to teach all of us EDEN safety. You'll probably get permission slips soon! Riku wants to see EDEN because he wants to see what we're all talking about. He wouldn't have had to play the game all night if we hadn't been in EDEN or he had been in EDEN with us!" 

Riku nodded as he was buckled into the sidecar. He held Punimon and Nyokimon again. Yuko got on her bike and began driving them towards school. She was clearly upset. She didn't see what was wrong with Riku having a game account because he'd been messing up her stats in the game when she'd been trying for a perfect game. By the time she got them to school she was even more upset. 

Riku was blissfully unaware of his sisters termoil. He loved riding in the sidecar with his Punimon in his arms. When they got to school he walked to his classroom and checked in. He then pulled out the game that he'd put in his bag. Punimon cheered and began talking to him rapidly. Riku took some of his advice but not all of it. 

"You pways an old Digimons game." It was the girl from the battle. She was leaning on his chair watching him play. The boy who invited him to play soccer was watching too. 

"My sisser pways dis one." he said. "She say I'm too widdle." 

Riku shook his head. 

"Riku." Kari said walking up. "Save the game. You're not allowed to play these games in class. I'll give it back during recess." 

Riku did as told but frowned up at her. 

"It's the rules, Riku, I'm sorry." Kari sighed. Punimon was pouting as well. "Does Sora know you brought this to school?" 

Riku scratched his cheek but shook his head. 

"I thought not." she nodded.

* * *

Sora was not happy at the E-Mail she'd just received asking her to give permission for her children to create EDEN accounts and log on. She saw that Matt had already gave his permission so against her better judgement gave her permission as well.

* * *

It was the last class of the day. 

"Now all of you have Digivices for the new Digimon Game right?" Kari asked. The class nodded. "These Digivices allow you to link to EDEN as well. Today I'll be teaching you how to create accounts and we'll go to EDEN ourselves." 

The class did everything she told them to do. 

"Why does we wook da same?" A girl asked. 

"Those are the rules." Kari said, "everyone's Avi's must look like they do in the real world." 

Riku looked at his Avi it wore a black beanie that was stiff like a helmet and soft like fabric the border was a lighter black. He wore black overalls with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, black socks, and black sneakers. It had his hair and eyes too. He nodded and pressed "Log In!".

* * *

Riku was shocked when he arrived at the EDEN Entrance having been given the URL address before hand. He was glad when Punimon was with him. He found a bench and sat down on it with Punimon in his lap. Slowly his class began to appear. When Kari and Gatomon arrived he walked over and blinked up at them. He got a nod in return. 

Kari gave them a tour of the EDEN Entrance area. People did not look pleased that so many Elementray school groups were around. 

It was finally time to "Log-Out". 

Riku wanted so much to tell his parents about EDEN but didn't say anything. He couldn't really remember why he didn't talk just that he didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Riku appeared in EDEN that night with Punimon. His parents, their Digimon, Yuko, and Nyokimon were standing with him. Sora had Riku's hand. 

"What will Riku do while we're doing whatever we do?" Yuko asked. 

The answer was EDEN daycare. Riku and Punimon were checked in and found many of their classmates and some older children.

"Riku!" Riku blinked and waved at Umi who ran over with her Pabumon. "Guess as the youngest children we're stuck in here, huh?" 

Riku nodded. The girl in his class from the battle and the boy who invited him to play soccer were nearby listening to them. 

Umi sighed and took Riku's hand in her own. 

"Come on, lets go play together." She led him to the station she'd found that played the Digimon game that Yuko had told her that Riku liked. "Here we go. I'll show you how to log in using an EDEN account but I think you might have to start all over again. I've never played so show me the ropes." 

Riku was a little put out that he did indeed have to start over from the beginning but this time he was able to choose Punimon as his starter. He smiled happily as he and Umi played together their Digimon cheered them on and gave advice. Pabumon's advice was better than Punimon's most of the time but Riku was learning a lot. Umi seemed like a natural probably because she could read better than him. He was doing better to now that she was reading the instructions to him and enjoying the story more. Umi seemed to really like it too.

"Oh," Umi said, "Look at this, Riku, this says that Pabumon can digivolve into Motimon or Tanemon." she tapped her chin. "Let me see what Punimon Digivolves into." 

Riku nodded and opened that menu. 

"Tsunomon or Nyarumon?" Umi read. "Interesting, I wonder if our Digimon can do different routes like that." 

Riku frowned in thought then shrugged. He didn't know. They would have to see. 

He was having a lot of fun. 

It was getting toward morning and time to Log Off when he got an E-Mail to his account. He thought that was strange as the only people with his new E-Mail were the Digidestined, the new Tamers, and his grandparents. He logged out. When he had logged into EDEN he'd been asleep. His mama had put him to bed, his sister had read him a story, then his daddy had put a visor on him and he'd logged into EDEN. Now he was sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes after waking up.

* * *

He got up and got ready for the day he even gave Punimon a bath in the sink. He went to breakfast where he was greeted with hugs and kisses from his parents, their Digimon, his sister, and her Digimon. They all ate breakfast together then he was shocked when his parents sent him to school with Yuko alone. He sat in the sidecar and looked at his e-mail by making a screen appear over his watch. 

_Hacking lesson 1._

_Press here to continue._

Riku pressed the link and was told the data was downloading. He closed the screen. He didn't know what was going on or why he'd been sent this e-mail but he'd look into it. 

When they got to school he was greeted by Brandon who kissed him again. He wondered why he kept doing that. He went to his classroom and played ring around the rosy with Gatomon and Punimon.

Kari smiled and took a picture it was so cute. She sent the picture to Sora who was always demanding hourly updates on Riku. Kari had tried to explain that she didn't have time for that but Sora wouldn't have any of it. She had threatened to pull Riku out of school and home school him. Kari didn't think that would be beneficial for Riku and neither did Matt. 

"I pway?" It was the girl and boy that played with Riku.

Riku stared at them for a moment before nodding. Gatomon was thrilled and so was Kari who took another picture and sent it to both Matt and Sora.

* * *

Sora frowned at the picture of Riku playing with other kids. She had been sitting on the floor of her workroom crying because another bout of depression had consumed her. She'd been like this since Riku had been born. She'd almost died bringing him into the world and had been depressed ever since. Anger suddenly filled her at seeing the pictures. How dare that little demon be having fun and be happy when she was sitting here crying feeling like she was nothing and useless! Her business was about to go under because of how that brat made her feel! 

Biyomon watched Sora's emotions change. She'd known that Sora was having problems and had been trying to help her through it. She'd suggested getting help but Sora didn't believe in that kind of help. Sora had been raised to believe that Therapists were quakes trying to steal their money and that only weak people used them. Sora got mad at her every time she mentioned it. But she was beyond worried about Sora's mental state. She'd have to tell Gabumon to help keep Riku away from Sora tonight.

* * *

Riku had had a nice day at school he'd played with Hana and Kai the boy and girl who kept trying to be his friends. He of course played with Punimon. He loved his Punimon. He had gotten a bad feeling and didn't want to enter the house when they got home for the day a look in the drive told him that his daddy wasn't home but his mama was. He didn't like that. They went inside. 

Sora took one look at Riku and smacked him hard tears in her eyes. She began beating on him. 

"STOP IT!" Yuko bellowed and tried to stop her mama. "RUN, RIKU! RUN!" 

Riku listened to his sister and ran. He got in his own car and drove off as fast as his little car would go. He didn't peddle it worked just like Yuko's bike. He began crying when he heard Yuko cry out and saw his mama coming after him. He kept going as Biyomon tried to stop Sora and Yuko came running out with Nyokimon to help.

* * *

Riku had headed right for the Orange Dot on his Digimap as he was calling it. He parked in the yard and pounded on the door until Agumon answered and took him inside to Tai. 

Tai frowned and called for Brandon his son came instantly when he heard that Riku was there. 

"What happened?!" Brandon cried gently hugging Riku. 

"Stay with Riku while I call Matt and Joe." Tai ordered his son. "Agumon use the home phone to call Joe I'll call Matt." 

"Right, Tai." Agumon said nodding. 

"It's okay, Riku, I'm here now." Brandon said hugging the smaller boy and kissing his head. "I wont let anyone hurt you. Where's Yuko?" 

Riku tried to use his sign language to tell Brandon what had happened. He hoped that Brandon had been studying his sign language too. 

Brandon frowned as he watched Riku sign he nodded his understanding and when Matt and Joe got there he was quick to tell them what Riku had said. 

"Riku said that when he got home today he didn't want to go inside because he got the bad feeling." Brandon explained. "When he went in his mama smacked him and he fell over then she began hitting him. He said Yuko and Biyomon started trying to stop his mama and Yuko told him to run so he did. He got his car and followed his Digimap here. He said it! He did! He signed it!" 

"Calm down, I believe you." Joe said setting Gomamon down. He began signing while talking a habit when he talked or interacted with Riku. "Riku, are you hurt anywhere?" 

Riku nodded and touched his left arm it really hurt he then touched his right leg. Instantly Brandon and Tai had him sitting on a chair. Riku looked at Brandon and signed again. 

"Riku says that Punimon wont stop crying because he's sad that Riku got hurt and he couldn't protect him." Brandon translated. 

The adults chuckled all of them had been learning sign language as well so they knew what Riku had said.

Joe bit his lip as he looked Riku over. 

"I think we need to get him to the hospital." Joe said picking Riku up. He looked at the pacing Matt. "Go home, get Yuko and meet me at my dad's hospital." 

Matt nodded.

* * *

Riku was glad that his daddy and sissy were with him for the X-Rays and check up because he didn't like it. He also didn't like that his leg and arm are broken. He was too little for crutches so he had to use a wheelchair. He was not happy. He couldn't even use his wheelchair on his own. Gabumon pushed him around his daddy had wanted too but he had a lot of paperwork to do and then he had to talk to the police because both he and Yuko were both hurt. Yuko only had a swollen cheek, some bruises and scrapes. 

Matt was frustrated. He couldn't believe Sora had done this. He had known she was having trouble and refused medication but she'd sworn to him that she was getting help. He was fuming at his wife. He would never have believed she was capable of this. He was tired of holding on to a marriage that wasn't working anyway. He sighed to himself he had sworn when he'd gotten married and had kids that he would never do to them what they had done to him and T.K. but here he was thinking about a divorce and not for the first time. He wondered if Sora had hurt Riku before. He knew that Riku had been hurt a lot but it hadn't been serious. He had thought it was just Yuko, Riku, and the others just being kids now he could kick himself for not seeing it for what it really was. He needed to talk to T.K. and his parents. 

Riku was very to happy to be playing his old Digimons game on the way to Uncle T.K.'s. He and Yuko would be staying there with daddy for awhile. It was hard playing the game though because of his arm and soon he was too frustrated to play. Yuko took the game before Riku could throw it.

* * *

Andy hugged his cousins and showed him to his room. 

"Riku, Punimon, Poyomon, and I will sleep on the bottom bunk." Andy told them. "Yuko, you and Nyokimon will sleep on the top bunk. Now this is very important, Yuko if you change in here you have to do it in your bed or tell me so I can leave. I'm actually too old to share a room with a girl you'll understand in a few years."

T.K., Patamon, Gabumon, and Matt chuckled at Andy. Yuko, and Riku were just confused.


End file.
